To Be Loved
by secretxdream
Summary: !MerlinMorgana! !Modern! Camelot College prom is one week away, and one student is debating on whether to go or not. Morgana starts, and he has a sudden change of heart when he sees her. bad summary i know.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing(:**

**My first go at a modern day story, so please be nice to me. Merlin, Gwen and Arthur are in Camelot college, and it's one week until the prom. Arthur and Gwen are going together, but Merlin isn't interested. Right until Morgana arrives, the new girl. Will he change his mind?**

The Camelot College prom was at least a week away, and everyone was busy trying to get a date to go to this prom. Everyone had a date, except for one student. Merlin. He was far more focused on his studies than anything else, he wasn't even sure if he was going to the prom or not. As he sat down in the lecture theatre, Merlin had realised that Arthur was next to him.

"Merlin, why are you not going to the prom?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed, tapping his pen against the table. "I didn't say I wasn't going, what I said was that I might be going." Merlin answered.

Arthur laughed at him. "Well if you want to go, you will need a date." Arthur pointed out. He nudged Merlin's arm so gently, looking at the door which just opened.

The Tutor soon walked in, placing his black file down on the table. "Class, I am Mr Emrys, and I will be teaching you today." He explained,

A young girl walked in, carrying a green folder in her right hand. She had long, dark brown hair with gorgeous green eyes. Her black jeans and white top revealed her figure, in which everyone looked at her.

"Miss, may I see your I.D badge please?" Mr Emrys asked.

The girl held up her I.D badge, smiling softly. "I'm sorry I'm late, Sir." She said. She was Irish, her accent gave that away.

"Ah, Miss Le Fay, welcome. I'm Mr Emrys." Mr Emrys announced. He ignored her apology; he didn't mind her being late. "Please, take a seat." Mr Emrys insisted.

"Thank you." Morgana quietly said. She walked up the gaps, ignoring the looks that she was receiving.

Arthur had nudged Merlin once more. "What about her?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Arthur, shush, she's only just walked in." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Excuse me then." Arthur sarcastically responded. He faced the front, ready to learn.

Merlin had breathed out, looking at the front. He really didn't like Arthur winding him up, especially since his father was teaching today.

"Excuse me, is there anyone sitting here?" The girl asked.

Merlin knew that voice, that wonderful Irish accent. He looked at her. "Urm, no." Merlin answered. He looked back at the teacher, breathing gently.

The girl took her place, placing her bag down on the floor. Her green file was positioned on the table. She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, and she smiled. She looked over at Merlin. "I'm Morgana, by the way." Morgana introduced herself.

"Oh, Merlin. Please help Miss Le Fay catch up." Mr Emrys requested.

Merlin nodded his head. "Yes, Sir." Merlin responded. He looked at her, smiling. "And I'm Merlin, obviously." Merlin told her.

Morgana softly laughed. "Of course you are." Morgana teased.

Merlin handed her his textbook. "You may borrow this." Merlin told her.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana responded. She opened up the book, beginning to read the contents within the book. "If I get stuck, I will ask you." Morgana assured him.

Merlin nodded his head. "Of course, that's fine." Merlin promised. He looked back at the tutor, listening to his words.

The lesson went on for about an hour, and Arthur had rested his hand on the side of his face. He was becoming bored, and it was clear to everyone. Suddenly, the bell went and Arthur cheered up. He packed up his stuff, looking at Merlin. "I'll meet you in the café, Merlin." Arthur announced.

Merlin started to pack up his stuff now. "Sure, I'll catch up." Merlin said. He looked over at Morgana. "You finished?" He asked her.

Morgana closed the book, handing it back to him. "Yes, thank you." Morgana answered. She started to pick up her bag and file, standing up. "Is it a break?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, I'm going to meet Arthur." Merlin answered. He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Coming?" Merlin asked.

"Sure." Morgana responded.

The two of them made their way out of the lecture theatre, heading towards the café.

"Are you Irish?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I was born in Dublin." Morgana answered. She smiled, looking up at him as she walked along side him. "And I can tell you are from Ireland as well." Morgana informed him.

Merlin laughed nervously. "Northern Ireland." Merlin corrected her. He rubbed the back of his neck, blinking a couple of times.

Eventually, they both made it to the café. Merlin sat down next to a girl who had dark skin. "Hello, Gwen." Merlin said.

Morgana sat down next to Merlin, feeling shy. "I'm Morgana Le Fay, I just joined." Morgana said.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon." Arthur said. He smiled at her, blue eyes shining so gently.

"And I'm Guinevere Kingsley, but I get called Gwen." Gwen spoke. She smiled at Morgana, looking at Merlin. "Is she your girlfriend, Merlin?" Gwen asked in a teasing tone.

"Gwen, we've only just met." Merlin answered. He felt a bit hot on the face, but he smiled anyway.

"You're blushing." Arthur pointed out.

Merlin had groaned quietly, hand resting on his forehead. "Arthur, you're blushing as well." Merlin responded back.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Say, Morgana. Did you want to go prom with Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Steady on, Arthur." Merlin said.

"I've just got here, Arthur." Morgana informed him.

"Morgana, he's got no one to go with." Gwen explained.

"Why don't you go with him, Gwen?" Morgana challenged her.

"I'm going with Arthur." Gwen answered.

"Oh, I see." Morgana commented. She cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. "I will consider it." Morgana finally said.

Gwen looked at Merlin. "You never know, you could well be going to the prom after all." Gwen told him.

Merlin breathed gently, looking back at Gwen. "We shall see." Merlin said.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the break. The four stood up, leaving the café as they made their way over to the computer room. Merlin spent the lesson thinking about the conversation of going to the college prom with the new girl. He breathed out, working on his project as he needed to decide on what to do.

**Chapter Two: Merlin makes his decision, and he speaks to Morgana.**

**Part of my thumb is actually swollen, I was lucky to have written up this chapter before it swelled up. (I was hit by a sledgehammer, it was an accident) Hopefully, my thumb will be back to normal for when I start the next chapter(:**

**Review?**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin, I'm just a fan**

**The second chapter, well this is where Merlin decides on whether he wants to go to the prom or not. Mainly focused on Mergana in this chapter, then again this story is mostly going to be Mergana anyway. And now that my thumb is better, I can actually update more often. Enjoy(:**

Merlin had spent the rest of the morning making some important decisions. He knew that Arthur and Gwen were possibly trying their best to get him to go to the prom, but Merlin just simply wasn't certain. After all, they were convincing him to go with the new girl – Morgana Le Fay. He had to admit, she was an attractive girl. Sighing in the middle of the computer lesson, Merlin just had to have her opinion on this situation. Typing away on the keyboard, Merlin realised that it was indeed Morgana next to him. She had a pair of glasses on, which made her look intelligent. Once the bell rang for lunch, Merlin had picked up his bag, slinging it on his shoulder.

Morgana had taken off her glasses, placing them carefully in her bag. "You have been so quiet, Merlin." Morgana spoke. She was getting sick of the silence he was giving her. "Is there something on your mind?" Morgana softly asked him. She stood up, picking up her white jacket.

Merlin looked at her, and he gave out a small smile. "I'm just wondering, what do you think of going to the prom?" Merlin quizzed her.

Morgana looked at him, eyebrow arched up. "I'm not really a dancing kind of girl, but I'd still go." Morgana answered. She creased her brows together now. "Why do you want my opinion anyway?" Morgana wondered.

Merlin had breathed out. "Would you go to the prom with me?" Merlin finally asked her. He held his breath, hoping there would be a positive response to that.

"Sure." Morgana simply responded. She smiled at him, touching his arm. "You don't have to be afraid, Merlin." Morgana told him. Her green eyes sparkled with assurance and kindness. "Don't be scared because Arthur is being stupid, just be yourself." Morgana advised. She started to walk backwards, right until a hand stopped her.

"Thank you, for being so kind and understanding." Merlin said. He gave out a gorgeous smile, blue eyes glistening. "Shall we go and grab something to eat? I'll gladly pay for you." Merlin offered.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Morgana asked. She smiled at him, liking the fact that he was being sweet in his own way.

"I guess I am, because you are so wonderful, so beautiful." Merlin informed her. He could guess by the smile that she didn't mind this, but was he correct?

Morgana couldn't believe it, she had only known him a few hours and he was already asking her out. That was pretty impressive. Anyway, Morgana nodded her head at his question. "Yes." Morgana said. Did she just say that? Morgana had actually agreed to this, which was a bit weird for her.

Merlin took a hold of her hand now, still holding on to the smile on his lips. "You have no idea how much I adore you for this." Merlin commented. He started to guide her out of the computer room, still holding her hand. Merlin noticed the odd stares and glares, but he just pushed them to one side, he was just so happy now.

"So, tell me about your family, Merlin." Morgana requested. She still walked along side him, wanting to know him a bit more now.

"Well, you have met my dad already." Merlin started off. He didn't need to explain much, he was an only child anyway. "My Mother is a nurse." Merlin spoke. He looked at her, swallowing lightly. "I don't have any siblings, so I do feel left alone sometimes." Merlin admitted. He gently stroked her knuckles with his fingers. "What about you?" He asked her.

"I live on my own, my mum and dad died when I was young." Morgana told him. Whenever she spoke about her parents, Morgana would often just cry her eyes out, always blaming herself for what happened. "So I lived with my half-sister for a few years, she wasn't so nice to me." Morgana continued.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, you don't have to speak about them if you don't want to. I won't force you into anything." Merlin said. He had no idea, he felt bad for asking her now. "And if you ever wanted to, I'd always let you round mine." Merlin proposed.

Morgana looked at him, smiling a little bit. "That would be great." Morgana agreed. She breathed out, looking around now.

Merlin realised that they were now back in the café, so he looked at what was avaliable. "What do you want to eat?" Merlin asked her. He got out some money, getting ready to pay.

"I'll just have a cheese sandwich please." Morgana responded. She looked at him, blinking a couple of times.

"Two cheese sandwiches please." Merlin said to the waiter. Once the food arrived, Merlin paid with a five pound note, handing one of the sandwiches over to Morgana. He picked up his own, walking out of the way with Morgana.

Arthur had peered in through the window, seeing Merlin with Morgana. "Oh, look, Gwen." Arthur spoke. He looked down at Gwen now.

Gwen was also looking through the window. "That's so cute." Gwen commented. She looked up at Arthur for a brief moment, and then she looked back through the window.

Morgana sat down on a chair, looking at Merlin. "Do you have a job?" Morgana asked him. She was curious to know him more now.

Merlin sat down opposite her, hearing her question now. "Part time waiter." Merlin answered. He looked at her. "Do you have a job?" Merlin wondered.

"I used to be a training beautician, but it wasn't for me." Morgana answered. She started to open up the sandwich bag now. "Then I was a shop assistant." Morgana carried on, she sighed softly. "And now, I'm just about to start a new job as a waitress." Morgana concluded.

Merlin raised both eyebrows. "Wow, good luck." Merlin commented. He smiled at her.

"They seem to be getting on well." Arthur noted.

"I know." Gwen agreed. She looked up at Arthur, brown eyes sparkling. "Do you think that Merlin has asked Morgana to the prom?" Gwen asked.

Arthur looked down at Gwen now. "I hope so, they certainly have a good connection." Arthur responded. He now looked back at Merlin and Morgana, watching their actions so carefully.

Morgana carefully started to eat her sandwich, looking up at Merlin now. Swallowing the contents in her mouth, she smiled at him. "So, what is next?" Morgana asked him.

Merlin looked at her in return, swallowing what is in his mouth. "I'm finished, have you got something else?" Merlin answered.

Morgana shook her head. "No." Morgana responded. Once she finished her sandwich, she stood up. "But I have to go home and get changed for work." Morgana informed him.

Merlin nodded his head. "Of course, I have to do the same." Merlin agreed. He now stood up, picking up the rubbish from the table. Crouching down to the floor, Merlin picked up his bag. "Are you in tomorrow?" Merlin wondered.

Morgana now placed her bag on her shoulder, looking up at him. "Yeah." Morgana told him. She smiled at him.

Arthur and Gwen now looked away from the window, breathing out. Arthur looked at Gwen again. "Do you have to go home?" Arthur asked.

"Not yet, I have one more lesson." Gwen answered. She looked left and right down the corridors, it was getting so busy now. "You don't have to wait for me." Gwen assured him.

"Tough luck, I'll hang around and do something until you have finished." Arthur declared. He held her hand now. "I was hoping for you to come over to mine tonight." Arthur spoke.

"You know I said that I would do that tonight, don't worry, I am sticking to my promise." Gwen reminded him.

Morgana and Merlin were now walking out of the café, holding hands. Morgana was laughing softly at him.

Arthur turned to look at the walking couple now, noticing how they were holding hands. "Merlin has a girlfriend?" Arthur quizzed. His eyebrow arched up now, feeling somewhat confused.

Gwen looked at Arthur, giving him a puzzled look. She then looked at Merlin and Morgana, and then she smiled. "That's well sweet." Gwen said with awe.

Arthur had looked at Gwen, he suddenly felt more relaxed. "Yes, it is." Arthur finally admitted. He smiled at her, only blinking once. "Come on then, I'll take you to your lesson." Arthur offered. Leading her by the hand, Arthur started to take her down the corridor.

Outside of the college, Morgana turned to look at Merlin. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Morgana checked.

Merlin nodded his head, a smile on his lips. "Of course you will." Merlin confirmed with her. He kissed the back of her hand, looking up at her.

Morgana had twitched her eyebrow up at him, smiling widely at him. Gently, she pulled her hand away from his. Reaching up to him, she kissed his lips just the once and then turned to walk forwards. Morgana started to rummage through her bag, searching for her car keys now.

Merlin watched her go, looking utterly surprised now. He felt his heart thud against his chest, a smile now forming upon his lips as he looked to the right now. Merlin began to walk in that direction, the tingling sensation stuck on his lips.

**Chapter Three: Morgana starts her new job, and she ends up in the same place as Merlin. And then Morgana and Merlin will spend a night together.**

**Review? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merlin is part of the BBC and Shine Limited, I do not own the characters or the show.**

**The third chapter, I'm sorry it's up so late. I almost got carried away, so when I said Merlin and Morgana would spend a night together, it will officially start in the next chapter. So this one is about Morgana starting her new job, only to find out she's working with Merlin. Enjoy(:**

Morgana made it back to her flat, a smile across her lips. Closing the door softly behind her, she breathed out in relief. Today had been great so far; she hoped it would get better. Walking down the corridor, Morgana placed her college bag in the hallway, taking the weight off her shoulders. With her hand resting on the banister, Morgana started to make her way up the narrow staircase, swallowing lightly. The hallway had photos scattered in random places, the pictures were of Morgana and her old friends from Ireland. In time, Morgana was hoping to replace them. But the picture she always came across was the one of her family. She stopped on the stairs, looking at the picture. Her heart ached at the sight of the picture, but still she kept it in the same place. Sighing softly, Morgana continued up the stairs and into her bedroom. Shutting the door, she went over to the window. It was bright outside, which lit up her white room. Morgana opened the window, breathing in the open air, which made her feel at ease. Heading towards her wardrobe, Morgana started to pick out her work clothes, which were a pair of black trousers and a black shirt.

Merlin soon made it back to his house, closing the door behind him. His back was pressed against the door, a smile slipping out from his lips. Breathing out happily, Merlin walked down the hallway.

"Merlin, is that you?" A female voice asked curiously.

Merlin smiled, heading through the living room at first. No one was in here, so Merlin knew where to head to next. Walking through to the kitchen, Merlin saw his mother, Hunith. "Yes." Merlin simply answered.

Hunith turned around, drying her hands now. "I see that you are happy." Hunith noted. She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I found love today." Merlin informed her. He dumped his bag on the floor, the smile on his lips not fading away. "She's so wonderful; I don't think I could ever let her go." Merlin described. He looked at the clock through the corner of his eyes, breathing in.

"That's mighty sweet, Merlin, I'm really happy for you." Hunith commented. She placed the tea towel down on the surface, walking up to Merlin. She hugged him, happy that he found love again. "Now then, you better get yourself ready for work." Hunith told him.

Merlin was still smiling. "I can walk into work today with a smile on my face." Merlin said. Pulling back slightly, Merlin picked up his bag again. "I'll come back and see you before I go to work." Merlin promised her.

Hunith smiled at her son now. "Not a problem." Hunith responded. She turned away now, continuing to wash the dishes.

Merlin walked out of the kitchen, leaving his mother to do her job. In his mind, he thought today was just a dream, but it was all reality. Merlin never thought he'd find love again, since his last girlfriend betrayed him. What she had done to him was unforgivable, and it was something that Merlin could never forget about. Jogging at a steady pace up the stairs, Merlin felt his heart skip a beat.

Once Morgana was dressed for work, she tied her hair up in a bun. She felt butterflies swarm in her stomach, but she pushed that feeling aside for a while. Relaxing her body, it was time to start her job. Morgana picked up her house keys and car keys from the dressing table, her eyes looking up at her reflection. This wasn't the time to admire herself right now, so she walked away from the dressing table and headed towards her bed. Morgana picked up her phone and bag, blinking twice. Checking her phone quickly, Morgana smiled. She then placed her phone in her bag, and started to head out of the room.

Merlin was now ready for work, he walked down the stairs at the controlled pace. He was so excited for work, and he wasn't sure what the reason was.

Hunith was waiting patiently for him at the bottom of the stairs, her body leaning against the wall. "Don't forget that I am working tonight." Hunith reminded him.

Merlin looked at her, nodding his head. "I have remembered, don't worry, mum." Merlin assured her. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Merlin spoke softly. He walked down the hallway, wondering what Morgana was doing right now. He hoped to see her outside of college at some point, and that thought kept him smiling. Opening the door, Merlin stepped outside with purpose, and he soon closed the door. Breathing out, Merlin placed his headphones in, turning on his iPod. He selected his song choice, and started to walk away from his house.

Morgana parked her car in the car park, breathing out as she stopped her car. It looked like a nice place, which was a good start for her. Picking up her small bag, Morgana felt butterflies swarm in her stomach again. She allowed the feeling to ease off for a while. Taking out the key from the ignition, Morgana opened the car door, placing her bag on her shoulder. Closing the door, Morgana felt like she was home. She locked her car, and started to walk across the car park, putting her key away.

Merlin had made it to work, taking his iPod out of his pocket. He breathed out, turning it off. Once it was turned off, he took the headphones out of his ears, wrapping the headphones around the iPod. Walking along with purpose, Merlin had smiled as he saw his friend William walk up.

William had smiled, touching Merlin's shoulder. "I see you are happy for once, Merlin." William noted. He walked along side him, wanting to know. "Cause you'd normally walk in feeling low." William pointed out.

Merlin gave out a smile. "I met a girl." Merlin simply explained. He looked at William, blue eyes glistening. "She's wonderful, her green eyes are breathtaking, and her Irish accent is just…Wow." Merlin commented.

"Sounds like you have indeed found love." William said. He clapped Merlin's back. "Either way, I am happy for you." William informed him. Opening the door, William walked through, holding the door so Merlin could come in. "And I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend, I'm saying it because it's about time you moved on from Freya." William told him.

Merlin walked through, closing the door. "Yes, I know that. But Freya was horrible to me." Merlin reminded him. Walking forwards with William, he placed his bag down in the store room, his iPod now going in the small pocket of his bag. "Apparently, we have a new waitress." Merlin said.

William placed his bag down next to Merlin's. "So we do, I wonder who it is." William commented. He walked into the kitchen, picking up the pen and paper. "But according to Uther, you have to show our new recruit what to do." William said.

Merlin had breathed out, picking up the other pen and paper. "I see." Merlin simply replied. He placed the pen above his ear, as if he was being a gardener. "Is she coming in here?" Merlin asked.

"I think so." William answered. He rested his hands against the worktop, looking at the empty restaurant.

Morgana had walked through the door, closing it behind her as she placed her back in the storeroom. Breathing out, Morgana straightened her black shirt. It was time to begin working. Morgana walked down the corridor, looking for someone. Eventually, she spotted two male figures through one of the doors. So she walked through.

"Anyway, we'll wait until somebody shows up…" William said. He caught a female figure standing behind Merlin, his eyes wide in amazement. "Merlin." William whispered.

Merlin arched his eyebrow up, turning around. Who he saw surprised him. "Morgana?" Merlin asked. He smiled, gasping a little bit. "I don't believe it, I didn't realise you're the new waitress." Merlin spoke.

Morgana had her green eyes wide, lips parted ever so slightly. "You work here?" Morgana questioned. She smiled, swallowing lightly. "At least somebody I know works here." Morgana commented. She came forward slowly, but then ran up to Merlin, jumping into his arms.

Merlin picked her up, smiling. "You're stuck with me on your first day; I have to tell you what to do." Merlin informed her.

Morgana didn't care about that, she was glad that she would be stuck with Merlin on her first day here. Her legs went around his waist, arms going around his neck. "That's fine." Morgana simply stated.

Merlin placed her back on her feet, looking at her. "I should introduce you." Merlin remembered. He cleared his throat. "Morgana, this is William." Merlin started off. He pointed to his friend who looked frozen on the spot. "Urm… William?" Merlin asked. He waved his hand in front of William, blue eyes sparkling.

William snapped back into reality. "Merlin, you're dead lucky!" William commented. He folded his arms across his chest, smiling. "She's gorgeous." William added on. Either way, William held out his hand. "Sorry, forgive me, I am William." William introduced himself.

Morgana shook his hand, smiling at him. "It's alright, don't worry." Morgana assured him. Her green eyes sparkled, looking up at William. "I'm Morgana Le Fay." Morgana responded. She slipped her hand away from his hand, looking up at Merlin. "I have to go and see Uther." Morgana told him.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take you to his office." Merlin spoke. He walked out of the room, hoping that she would follow him. And he was right, he saw Morgana walking next to him. "Sorry about William, he's not used to seeing pretty girls like you around." Merlin confessed.

Morgana looked up at him. "I'm not fussed, don't worry." Morgana insisted. She looked back ahead of her, seeing a door that said 'Uther Pendragon: Head Chef'.

Merlin opened the door. "Sir, Morgana is here." Merlin announced.

"Good, bring her in." A voice commanded.

Morgana walked in first, with Merlin following. "You must be Mr. Pendragon." Morgana guessed.

A man who had grey hair, wearing white came forward. He smiled. "You can call me Uther, my dear." Uther told her. He had a heart warming smile, his green eyes sparkling. "Because you are new, I don't expect you to get everything right first time round." Uther informed her.

Morgana had smiled, nodding her head just the once. "Thank you, sir." Morgana spoke softly. She looked up at him. "What time am I finishing today?" Morgana wondered.

"You have an early finish, as does Merlin." Uther answered. Uther looked over at Merlin. "Don't forget, Merlin, you are helping Morgana today." Uther reminded him.

"Of course, Uther." Merlin responded. He looked at Morgana. "I shall get her started right now." Merlin offered. He turned away from Uther, walking away now.

Morgana's eyes darted around the room, and then she followed Merlin out. "Well that didn't go so badly." Morgana admitted.

"I know." Merlin agreed. He looked at her, breathing in. "Basically, all you have to do is smile, be polite, and write things down." Merlin explained. He smiled at her, blue eyes glistening. "And then you serve them." Merlin added on.

"Simple as that then?" Morgana checked.

Merlin nodded, his hand going on her back. He guided her back to the kitchens, noticing that William wasn't there anymore. "William has already started, so we should start as well." Merlin guessed. He handed over his pen and paper to Morgana. "You start off with asking 'are you ready to order?'" Merlin told her.

Morgana nodded her head. "Right." Morgana simply said. She walked out, taking the pen and paper with her. She made it to the seating areas, walking past William.

William stopped for the moment. "I've done the back table." William reported. He smiled and then continued to walk on.

Morgana had watched him go, and then looked back at the seating areas. She walked on, smiling as she approached the middle table. "Are you ready to order?" Morgana asked. She had the pen and paper ready.

"Yes." A man simply answered. He cleared his throat. "We'd like 2 cola's and 1 still water please." The man requested.

Morgana scribbled down the drinks, and she looked back up at the man. "Anything else?" Morgana asked.

"And we'd like the chicken and salad please, for the three of us." The man finished off. He closed the menu, placing it down in the holder. "That's it." The man concluded.

Again, Morgana scribbled it down. "Thank you, you're items shall arrive shortly." Morgana told them. She smiled, and then walked off. Morgana sighed in relief, hoping that she did well. Making it back to the kitchens, Morgana handed the paper to a chef. She then walked over to Merlin. "How did that go?" Morgana asked.

"You did well indeed, the guy seemed impressed." Merlin complimented. He looked at her. "We'll make the drinks then." Merlin spoke. He got out 3 glasses. "What did they want?" Merlin asked.

"It was 2 cola's and one still water." Morgana answered. She walked towards the cooler, picking out a bottle of still water. She placed it on a circular tray, smiling.

Merlin filled up the two glasses with cola, blue eyes focused on what he was doing. He then placed ice cubes in the glasses, looking at Morgana. "Here you go." Merlin said. He placed the cola's on the tray.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana responded. She picked up the tray of drinks, taking them out of the kitchens. She walked back to the middle table, smiling. "It was one still water." Morgana said. She placed it down on the table. "And 2 colas." Morgana confirmed. She placed one cola down first, and then placed the other down on the table. She kept the tray flat against her stomach, breathing out.

"Thank you." The man said. He smiled, handing out the glasses to who was on his table.

Morgana smiled, and then walked back to the kitchens again. She was still smiling, looking over at Merlin. "When Uther said I have an early finish…" Morgana started to speak.

"He means at 7." Merlin answered. He looked at her, smiling softly. "Then you may go home." Merlin told her.

Morgana nodded her head just the once, breathing out. "That's good enough for me." Morgana commented. She turned her head, checking to see if the food was ready yet. It was. Morgana picked up one plate, landing it on her left hand. Her right hand picked up another plate.

Merlin jogged over, picking up the final plate. "Don't panic, I'll help you out." Merlin promised her. He smiled, beginning to walk out of the kitchens.

Morgana followed him, smiling as she went in front of him so he knew where to go. "Here you go guys." Morgana commented. She placed the two plates she had in front of the 2 men there.

Merlin placed the plate down in front of the woman, and then he stood back. "Enjoy your meal." Merlin said. He turned off, walking away.

Morgana followed, walking along side Merlin. She felt relaxed for some reason. "That didn't go too badly." Morgana admitted. She looked up at him. "Say, did you want to come round mine after work?" Morgana asked.

Merlin looked at her, and he smiled. "I'll accept your offer." Merlin accepted. He took her to the kitchens again, leaning against the work top. He looked back at the now busy restaurant.

The hours seemed to fly by, and all the time, Morgana was doing so well. All of the customers were giving her compliments and tips, which made Morgana feel so much better. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, making her feel more at home. Merlin would be proud of her all the time, she took his advice so well. When it eventually hit 7, Morgana left the pen and paper on the side, waiting for Merlin to appear.

Merlin arrived in, placing an empty tray on the work surface. "That's it now, it's 7." Merlin told her. He smiled, placing the pen and paper down on the surface. "Shall we get going?" Merlin asked her. Looking directly at her, Merlin felt his heart beat against his chest.

"Yes, we better get going." Morgana agreed. She walked out of the kitchens, smiling. She headed to the store room, picking up her bag.

Merlin followed her to the store room, also picking up his bag. "That's it until Monday." Merlin informed her. He slung his bag on his shoulder, looking at her. "Unless you have to work over the weekend." Merlin said.

"No, I'm on Monday as well." Morgana responded back. She smiled, placing her bag on her shoulder. Morgana got out her car keys, swallowing lightly. "Let's go." Morgana eventually said. She took Merlin's hand, leading him out of the room.

The two of them left the building together, with Merlin complimenting on her. He honestly thought she did so well, but Morgana was insisting that she still had a bit to learn. As they made it to Morgana's car, Morgana looked at Merlin. "But I guess I have someone wonderful to learn from." Morgana insisted.

Merlin had smiled at her, laughing nervously. "I'm just helping you with your job." Merlin told her.

"It's open by the way." Morgana called out.

"Oh, sorry." Merlin said. He opened the passenger door, getting inside the car. Once inside, Merlin closed the door and breathed out. He listened to the other door open, seeing Morgana get inside. "So what do you think of your job then?" Merlin asked her.

Morgana closed the driver door, looking at him. "I love it, everyone is so nice." Morgana answered. She smiled at him, placing her seatbelt on. "But your friend did often freak me out a bit." Morgana admitted.

Merlin had smiled a little bit. "William is like that, but he's a good friend." Merlin told her. He now slipped on the seatbelt, looking in front of him.

Morgana started the car up, beginning to drive them out of the car park now. She focused on the road, making sure she knew where to turn off and when to stop.

Merlin got out his phone, needing to ring his mum to let her know where he was going to be. Dialling the number, Merlin pressed the phone to his ear. It went through to the answer phone, so Merlin breathed out. "Hi mum, it's Merlin. I've just called to say that I'm staying with my girlfriend tonight, I'll be back tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Merlin said. He hung up, placing his phone away.

**I have now introduced Hunith, William and Uther.**

**Chapter Four: Merlin and Morgana spend the night together, and Gwen and Arthur come over in which Morgana and Gwen go shopping for prom dresses.**

**So yeah, like I said, the night together will be in the next chapter.  
>And again, so sorry it's late up.<br>Was it worth the wait? Review?(: x**


End file.
